Mimo
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Lilian Evans estragou um ano de sua vida vivendo com um homem bruto, violento e que a prendia. De repente, depois de algumas horas de divagação, ela resolve abandonar esse homem e sair em busca do amor de sua vida. Ela descobre, só então, por q


**Obs: As aspas são o início de cada fala ( EX: "como é seu nome? ) **

**---_Mimo_--- **

Um ano. Havia um ano que ela tinha desaparecido da vida de todos. Um ano que não tinha mais amigos para apóiá-la. Um ano que não sentia os braços _dele_ em volta da sua cintura ou os lábios dele contra os seus. Ao invés disso, ela o tinha trocado bestamente por um homem que só a fazia sofrer, que só a tratava com brutalidade. Ela fora mimada com o amor _dele_, e agora sentia falta desse mimo.

Ela... Ela tinha um coração que lhe pregava peças. Ela sabia que iria sofrer se brigasse com _ele_, mas ela brigou. Ela brigou e está colhendo os frutos disso há mais de um ano. Perdera todos os seus amigos. Nenhum restou. O idiota com quem ela morava os expulsou. Na ocasião ele disse a ela que era por amor, mas agora ela via que aquele brutamontes não era capaz de sentir nenhum sentimento nobre. Mas mesmo assim, ela resolveu dar a ele mais uma chance. Deu mais uma chance a ele, mas não a _ele._ E percebia agora o quão burra fora.

Sim, ela tinha um nome. Desde o dia em que nascera até o dia em que saíra de Hogwarts. Todos a chamavam de Lílian Evans. Daquele dia em diante ficou conhecida como Solidão. Solidão porque não dizia seu nome para ninguém, e sempre andava sozinha, dificilmente acompanhada pelo homem com quem vivia, mas em sua face só se via solidão.

Solidão estava namorando Gideão Prewett desde uma briga que tivera com _ele._ Ah! E como se arrependia de não _tê-lo_ perdoado! Se _o_ tivesse perdoado, talvez ainda pudesse ouvir alguém chamá-la de Lily. Ah, seu nome! Havia mais de um ano que nem Gideão pronunciava mais seu nome. Era só você, tu, ela.

_Ele_ sempre tinha seu jeito doce e especial de tratá-la, e ela nunca dera valor. Ela, agora vivia em um mundo de grosseria que Gideão chamava de "lar", sentia falta de viver. Sentia falta de Tiago Potter.

"Ah! Você está aí. – Ela escutou a voz grossa de Gideão em meio a seu universo. Só então se dera conta de onde estava. Era uma pracinha perto de sua "casa". O manto branco da neve cobria qualquer vestígio de gramado existente ali.

"Ande, vamos para casa. Precisamos fazer o jantar. Alguns dos nossos amigos vêm para c... – Solidão não o deixou terminar".

"Você quer dizer EU preciso fazer o jantar, e alguns de SEUS amigos, não é? - Gideão fez cara de confusão. – Escuta, Gideão. Eu estou FARTA de agüentar VOCÊ! Eu não preciso te agüentar! Todas as vezes que você se dirige a mim é com grosseria e brutalidade! Eu não sou um objeto, Gideão! Sou um SER HUMANO E EU TENHO NOME! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ ME TRATANDO POR PRONOMES! Você não pode simplesmente me usar e depois jogar fora, e ficar tudo bem! Você nunca me diz um sequer 'eu te amo' e quando diz é falsidade! Eu sou obrigada a te falar isso todo dia! Maldito seja o dia em que EU DEIXEI O TIAGO PARA FICAR... – Ela começou a sentir as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos. – Para ficar com voc...- Gideão segurou o braço dela com força

"Deixe de fazer ceninhas idiotas! Você é MINHA! MINHA, ENTENDEU? Eu faço o que eu BEM ENTENDER com você, ouviu? – Solidão, digo, Lílian sentiu as lágrimas mancharem seu rosto".

" EU NÃO SOU DE NINGUÉM! Não sou obrigada a ficar ouvindo você dizer ASNEIRAS! EU TE ODEIO! - Lílian o empurrou para que ele soltasse seu braço, mas ele o segurou com mais força.

"Cale a boca!".

"Me solte!".

"Não!".

"Está me machucando! Vá embora!".

" NÃO!

"VÁ PARA O INFERNO! – Ela jogou-se em cima dele, e seu cotovelo fez o nariz de Gideão sangrar com uma pancada forte. Ele soltou o braço dela para tentar estancar o sangue sem sucesso. Ela começou a correr na direção da casa".

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Gritou ele, de longe, ainda tentando estancar o sangramento".

" PEGANDO DE VOLTA MINHA VIDA! – Lílian entrou na casa e colocou algumas de suas roupas em uma bolsa, saindo desabalada pela rua logo depois.

O movimento estava calmo aquela hora da noite. Lílian precisava de um lugar para pensar, um lugar em que a tratassem bem, um lugar em que ela se sentisse acolhida. Ela sabia exatamente para onde ir.

Tiago acordou assustado. Sonhara com _ela_ novamente. Estava suado, a cabeça doendo muito. Ele foi pegar um copo de água no andar de baixo. Sentia-se entorpecido pelo sonho, não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Da mesma maneira que não conseguia tirá-_la_ da cabeça. Tinha plena consciência que ainda não _a_ esquecera completamente e ainda tinha uma pontada de esperança _dela_ perceber o erro que cometera ao trocá-lo por Prewett.

Com o robe desamarrado sobre os ombros, terminou rapidamente o copo e começou a subir os degraus. Parou de repente ao escutar a campainha. ' Quem será? São 00:30 da noite! Provavelmente um bêbado. ' Pensou. A campainha tocou novamente, e ele ouviu um soluço desta vez. Não era um soluço de bêbado. Era um soluço feminino. 'Lily!' Ele desceu correndo as escadas e correu para a porta, abrindo-a com um estrondo. E lá estava ela. Sua face marcada por lágrimas. Ele teve vontade de beijá-la, mas conteu-se. Ele teve vontade de abraçá-la, mas não foi preciso. Ela jogou-se nos braços dele, chorando desconsoladamente.

"Ah, Tiago! Você não sabe o erro que cometi! Desculpe fazer você sofrer tanto tempo! Eu deveria morrer por isso! E tudo isso porque quando eu o tive não soube te dar valor! Tiago, eu te amo! Eu só fui perceber o quanto eu te amava agora! E você não tem idéia do quanto! Por favor, me aceita de volta! Não! Você não deve! – Falava, soluçando – Eu fui uma idiota e não mereço o seu amor! – Neste ponto, ela começou a soluçar incessantemente, e Tiago a aninhou em seus braços".

"Calma. Fique calma e respire. Venha, entre, sente-se um pouco e conte-me o que aconteceu. Eu vou pegar um copo de água para você. – Lílian escutou agradecida a voz de Tiago. Ela sentia muita falta dessa atenção que ele dava a ela".

O silêncio reinava na casa. Só eram-se ouvidos os roncos de Sirius no andar de cima. Era um silêncio desagradabilíssimo para ambos os habitantes da sala. Lílian acabara de contar a Tiago o acontecido e ele parecia refletir sobre o que a ruiva dissera. Ele ainda a amava e sabia disso. Mas seu orgulho... 'Dane-se meu orgulho! Eu a amo e não vou deixá-la na mão! Nunca! Apesar de ela ter me feito sofrer muito, eu ainda a amo!' Ele levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentado e caminhou até a ruiva, que dava o último gole no terceiro copo de água que Tiago a dera. Ele retirou o copo da mão dela e o soltou, no que ele quebrou. Lílian olhou-o espantada quando ele começava a se ajoelhar em cima dos cacos de vidro. Ele sorriu, apesar dos pedaços de vidro perfurando sua pele. A puxou para mais perto dele, o que ela chamaria de zona de perigo em seu sexto ano. Encostou seus lábios nos dela e ela teve certeza que estava perdoada. Eles sentiram a química que rolava entre eles e não queriam findar o contato, mas era necessário, pois eles tinham que respirar.

"Por que veio para cá depois do que aconteceu, e não para a casa de uma de suas amigas? – Perguntou Tiago, logo depois do beijo".

"Porque você é um Mimo, Tiago! – Falou Lílian, puxando-o para um novo beijo".

**N/A: Aiiii! Minha primeira fic betada! Ki emoção! To tão feliz! Muito obrigada Lílian, minha grande amiga (que é minha beta também!)! Gente, eu queria mandar um beijo pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pra minha tia, pra minha prima de milésimo grau, i pra você, Xuxa! XDDDDD Não liguem, é só minha empolgação! **

**Bom, espero que gostem da fic! Daqui a um mês eu posto um "cap" só com agradecimentos das Reviews que eu receber até lá, certo? Depois disso eu agradeço pelo e-mail mesmo! (Gente, como eu sou convencida! Eu estou aqui crente que essa fanfic vai receber alguma visita...) **

**PLEASE! EU QUERO REVIEWS! **

**Bjos! Nos vemos na próxima!**


End file.
